


Was I stupid to love you?

by fangirl2013



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartache, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: Despite herself, Hermione fell in love with the enemy. She fell completely and without meaning to. Years later, she's on the verge of marrying her best friend and she can't shake the feeling that something is terribly wrong.... Faced with memories of her past, will Hermione decide where her heart lies?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 4





	Was I stupid to love you?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies. 
> 
> I decided on writing a harry potter fanfiction. It's nothing, really but hopefully someone, somewhere will not hate it. The story will be told through both flashbacks and when the story is set. 
> 
> Please comment, though, please be kind x

Biting her dry lips, Hermione was transfixed. Her wedding dress had caught her gaze and it was with a sense of unease that she took in the elaborate floor length gown. She'd wanted a simple but elegant gown but it was not to be. Whilst Ronald had left the wedding entirely to her, her mother had not. In her kindly but bossy way, she'd taken over it and despite the growing annoyance that was building in Hermione, she hadn't stopped her. With each decision her mother made, Hermione felt even more detached from what should be the happiest day of her life. The ivory, beaded gown was beautiful. It would probably make her look nice, she reasoned as she continued to gaze at it but the unease churned away in her stomach. Why did she not care? Shaking her head, Hermione forced the thought from her mind. After all, she was marrying one of her best friend's. The man she had yearned for in Hogwarts. The ginger man who aggravated her on a daily basis but who always managed to make her smile...

Their relationship hadn't been straight forward. They were so different and at times, it seemed they were too different. 

"Hermione, dear?" Her mother's voice was soft as she nodded on her daughter's bedroom but it broke into Hermione's thoughts and for that, she was entirely grateful. Lately, her thoughts were always so uncertain, they would whirl around her head for hours, stealing any excitement she felt about her upcoming wedding. She had waited so long to settle down, focusing on her career at the ministry instead of the longing to start a family she desperately felt. She'd agreed reluctantly to wait so that she could take time off and be at home for her and Ronald's children. 

It hadn't been easy. It had almost broken her at times. There was an emptiness that she couldn't ignore. She wanted something to love and cherish, she wanted to be a mother. She'd realised this whilst with someone else, years before her relationship with Ronald. 

Stopping her thoughts dead, she refused to think of that person. The person who had ignited the desire for a family. It hurt too much. It was still too raw. Too painful....


End file.
